The Brothers Flub-Guapo Gets A Brain Upgrade
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fed up with Guapo's stupidity, Fraz gives Guapo a brain upgrade.


The Brothers Flub

"Guapo Gets A Brain Upgrade"

Chapter One

At Retrograde in The Flub Brothers' room Fraz was sitting at his desk organizing his master plan. Just then he was interrupted by a sound. He turned around in his chair and saw his younger brother Guapo playing his armpit harmonica. "Will you stop playing that harmonica?! I'm trying to organize my master plan!" Fraz yelled annoyed. "Sorry Fraz!" Guapo apologized. "That's more like it!" Fraz replied. He turned back around in his chair to continue organizing his master plan, when he was interrupted by _another_ sound!

He turned around in his chair again, and saw that Guapo was now yodeling. He covered his ears and shouted "Stop yodeling!" "Alright I'll _stop_! Jeez!" Guapo cried. " _Thank_ you!" Fraz replied annoyed. Once again Fraz turned back around in his chair. It looked like he would finally be able to organize his master plan in peace, when he was interrupted by a sound _yet_ again!

This time it was Guapo playing his tuba horn. Fraz yelled in frustration. "That's _it_! I'm _outta here_!" he yelled. He got up from his desk and stormed out of the room.

Fraz was angrily storming down the hallway—making his way towards the lounge. In the lounge Valerina and Squeege were sitting at the table, when Fraz angrily entered. He took a seat next to them, with his face propped up on his fists, and his elbows on the table looking angry. "What's eating _you_ Fraz?!" Valerina asked. "Guapo that's what! His stupidity is driving me _crazy_!" Fraz cried. "What did he do _this_ time?!" Valerina asked. "He kept making noise while I was trying to organize my master plan! Playing his harmonica, then yodeling, then playing his tuba horn! If _only_ there was _some way_ to upgrade his puny brain, so that he would be smart like me!" Fraz explained.

Valerina pondered until she got an idea. "I know! Fraz?! You remember that time Guapo upgraded your brain using The Hoog, after he shrunk it with The Headache Relief Ray?!" Valerina asked. "Don't remind me!" Fraz replied shuddering. The memory caused a chill to run up his spine. "Well I thought we could use The Hoog to upgrade _Guapo's_ brain!" Valerina continued. Fraz's face lit up with joy. "That's a brilliant idea Valerina! I love it! Here's what we'll do! Valerina, you go get Guapo, and meet me and Squeege by The Hoog. There I'll have it give his brain an upgrade" Fraz cried. "Great plan Fraz. But what do you need _me_ for?" Squeege asked confused. "I need you and Valerina to hold him, so that he won't try to run away" Fraz replied. "Oh I see. Sure thing" Squeege said.

In The Flub Brothers' room Guapo was still playing his tuba horn, when Valerina entered and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her. "Oh hi Valerina. I didn't hear you come in" he told her. "That's because you were playing your tuba horn. _Anyway_ , I came to tell you that Fraz is waiting for you at The Hoog. "Why?" Guapo asked. "You'll see. C'mon" Valerina replied. Guapo put down his tuba horn, and followed Valerina out of the room.

At the dock Fraz and Squeege were waiting by The Hoog, when Guapo and Valerina arrived. "Hey Fraz. You wanted to see me?" Guapo asked, but Fraz didn't reply. "Grab him!" Fraz ordered. Valerina and Squeege grabbed Guapo by each arm, and dragged him over to The Hoog. "Hey what's going on here?! Let me go!" Guapo cried in panic. "Hoog?! Give my brother a brain upgrade!" Fraz ordered. The Hoog obeyed as it placed a black helmet-like thing on Guapo's head. Guapo received a huge brain shock as he felt his small brain expand.

When The Hoog was finished, it removed the black helmet-like thing from Guapo's head. "Well?! Did it work?! Are you smart now Guapo?!" Fraz asked. "20% of 80 is 80x20=1,600! 1,600 divided by 100=16!" Guapo cried reciting a math equation. Fraz was overjoyed. "Yes! It worked! Guapo is smart! This is _definitely_ going in the master plan!" Fraz cried overjoyed. As the four walked away from The Hoog and the dock, Guapo recited more math problems and equations.

In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz was finally able to organize his master plan in peace, as Guapo was alphabetizing his denture collection—which he hadn't been able to do before on account he had been too stupid to.

Later in Miss Boomdeeyay's office she handed Guapo and Fraz a package. "Deliver this to The Land Of Really Smart Scientists! Be careful it's fragile!" she ordered. "Don't worry Miss Boomdeeyay, we will" Fraz promised. Now that Guapo was smart, Fraz wouldn't have to worry about him breaking whatever was inside the package.

At The Land Of Really Smart Scientists The Hoog landed, and out of it emerged Guapo and Fraz with the package. They approached two male scientists trying to explain a scientific formula to a bunch of other scientists. "Delivery for you! Here's your package!" Fraz said as he handed them the package. "Ah yes. The chemistry set that I ordered" Scientist #1 replied. Now Fraz knew _why_ Miss Boomdeeyay told him and Guapo that the package was fragile. Because it contained a chemistry set full of breakable tubes and beakers!

Guapo looked at the scientific formula written on the scientists' portable chalkboard. He picked up the eraser, erased the formula written on it, and wrote: C3 H8(propane)=three carbon atoms and eight hydrogen atoms, Na2 O (sodium oxide)=Two sodium atoms and one oxygen atom, HCI (hydrogen chloride)=One hydrogen atom and one chloride atom, and CH4(methane)=One carbon atom and four hydrogen atoms.

Everyone including Fraz gasped in shock and amazement. "This…this is _brilliant_! You're a _genius_!" Scientist #1 cried to Guapo. "I know" Guapo proudly replied. The other scientists took notes on their notepads.

Back at Retrograde in The Flub Brothers' room Guapo and Fraz were lying on their bunkbeds. "I have to admit Guapo. I like this new you. I _finally_ have the smart brother that I've always wanted" Fraz said happily. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Chapter Two

The next morning in the lounge Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were sitting at the table. "Yesterday when we went to The Land Of Really Smart Scientists, Guapo impressed them by writing this brilliant scientific formula for them! I'm _so_ glad Guapo is smart now!" Fraz cried happily. "I'm so happy for you Fraz" Valerina replied. Just then Guapo entered. "Guapo! We were just talking about you!" Fraz cried.

Guapo was about to reply, when he noticed that Valerina was drinking coffee for breakfast. " _Say_ Valerina?! Is there sugar in that coffee you're drinking?!" he asked. "Yes. Why?" Valerina asked confused. "Well _stop_! It's unhealthy! Drink artificial sweetener in your coffee instead!" Guapo cried. Valerina gave Guapo an annoyed look. Guapo then noticed Squeege eating a doughnut for breakfast, and snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!" Squeege cried angrily. "Doughnuts are fattening Squeege! Here, have an apple instead!" Guapo cried. He handed Squeege an apple then left the lounge. Valerina and Squeege both looked unhappy and annoyed by what Guapo had just told them.

In The Flub Brothers' room Guapo told Fraz "Since I'm now the smarter brother, you have to do what I say!" "I don't _think_ so Mr. Smarty Pants! _Nothing_ you say or do can make me do what you me! So there! Nyeh!(sticks out tongue)" Fraz cried angrily. Guapo looked around the room until he spotted Fraz's master plan sitting on the desk. A devilish grin spread across his face as he walked over to it. "Guapo what are you doing?!" Fraz cried nervously. Guapo picked up the master plan with both hands.

"How would you like me to toss your master plan out the window?!" Guapo asked. Fraz gasped in shock. "You wouldn't _dare_!" Fraz cried. Guapo rushed over to the window and opened it. "Oh _wouldn't_ I?!" Guapo replied. A look of pure panic crossed Fraz's face. "Stop!" he cried. He rushed over to the window, and quickly grabbed his master plan out of Guapo's hands. "Okay _okay_! I'll do whatever you want! Just leave my master plan alone!" Fraz cried. " _That's_ more like it!" Guapo replied—smiling with pride.

Later in the lounge Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were all sitting at the table looking angry. "I can't believe what a bossy jerk Guapo is, since he became smart! Seriously who does he think he is?!" Valerina cried. "I _know_!" Squeege replied. "Guys?! I think I've created a monster! But I know how to fix it! Here's what I need you to do…" Fraz began.

Valerina and Squeege entered The Flub Brothers' room—looking angry at Guapo. "What is the meaning of this?!" Guapo demanded. Valerina and Squeege didn't reply. Instead they grabbed him by his arms, and began dragging him out of the room. "What do you think you're doing?! Take your hands off of me!" Guapo demanded. As they dragged him down the hallway, he continued demanding they let him go.

At the dock Fraz was waiting by The Hoog, when Valerina and Squeege arrived with Guapo. "Hello _Guapo_ " Fraz said smirking. Guapo glared at Fraz angrily. "Fraz! I should have known _you_ were behind this?! What the heck is going on here?!" he demanded. "I'll _show_ you!" Fraz replied. He turned around and looked up at The Hoog. "Hoog?! Return my brother's brain back to its original size!" Fraz ordered.

Guapo's mouth went agape. " _Oh_ no! You're not reducing _me_ to an idiot! I'm _outta here_!" Guapo cried, and tried to make a break for it. "Oh _no_ you don't! Valerina! Squeege! Grab him!" Fraz ordered. Valerina and Squeege both grabbed Guapo by each arm, and dragged him over to The Hoog. "Unhand me this instant!" Guapo demanded. Valerina and Squeege kept a firm grip on Guapo, as The Hoog once again placed the black helmet-like thing on his head.

Valerina and Squeege released him as he once again received a brain shock—feeling his large brain shrink! When The Hoog was finished, it released the black helmet-like thing from Guapo's head. "Well?! Did it work?! Are you stupid again Guapo?!" Fraz asked. Guapo replied by yodeling, which resulted in Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege, covering their ears. "Guapo! You're back to normal!" Fraz cried happily.

The three hugged Guapo—leaving him confused. "Uh guys? What's going on here?! Why are you all hugging me?!" he asked. The three broke away from him and Fraz replied "I'll tell you _all_ about it when we get to our room. C'mon let's go". Fraz put his arm around Guapo's shoulder as they, Valerina, and Squeege left the dock.

In The Flub Brothers' room Fraz had just finished explaining to Guapo everything that had happened. Guapo had a look of guilt on his face. "Gosh Fraz, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk when I was smart" he apologized. "It's okay Guapo. All that knowledge just got to your head. I'm just glad to have my brother back" Fraz replied. I'm just glad to _be_ back!(pause) Say Fraz? Do you mind if I play my harmonica? Please?!" Guapo asked.

"Sure! Just let me get my earmuffs first!" Fraz replied. Fraz walked over to the dresser, where he opened the top drawer, and took out a pair of earmuffs. He put them on over his ears. Guapo took out his harmonica, and began playing it with his armpit. While Guapo was playing his harmonica, Fraz walked over to his bottom bunk, and lied on it. He closed his eyes smiling—glad that things were back to normal.

The End


End file.
